Their My Candymen?
by Jam.MastahXJay
Summary: A sequel-like thing to Lollipop! Candyman is by Aqua, so it no belong to me... Yes, that was random. But, this is a AB OP YYH and OHSHC Xover... You don't really need to read this, but no one's stoppin' ya.


OK, yet another dare song-fic I've been challenged to. This is an AB/OHSHC/YYH/and OP Xover-like fic. It's really stupid. But, I did have an eff-ing sweet time making this! X3 And yes, this is a big Xover. :3 And it's kinda like a sequel to 'Lollipop!', since the ending is Hiei's "revenge." ... Yeah, right! :P

* * *

"Do I _have _to do this?" a man who looked like he was cosplaying asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, you _really _have to do this," JJ told him, who was sucking on a lollipop.

"Hey JJ, you ready?" a boy with greasy back hair asked.

"What do you mean, Yusuke?" JJ asked, the lollipop dropping to the ground.

"You're part of the show!" he said, a little shocked.

"DAMMIT!!"

"OK, what's with this?" a small boy with blonde hair asked in a cutesy voice.

"Huh? Oh, I'm part of the damn show, Hunny," JJ said annoyingly. Hunny shrugged and smiled.

"Do I get cake?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah... Gaku, that's not a real- DAMMIT!!" Gaku spit out a piece of cardboard. JJ shrugged. "Tried to tell you." Hunny hid behind JJ.

"J-JJ, there's so many people out there," he pointed out. JJ looked at the audience. A _few _people were out there.

"Ehh, I've seen more," she said boredly, shrugging.

"Hey, why do I have a lollipop?" a tall man in a weird Brooklyn accent asked, looking at a red lollipop.

"Errm... 4Shits edited out the cigarette you smoke in the original Japanese dub and turned it into an eff-ing lollipop."

"Aww..." He licked it. "Mmm!" JJ shook her head.

"All right, you guys ready?" Yusuke asked, walking onto the mini stage.

"Yeah..." they all answered in unison. Yusuke nodded and left. The curtains opened and Hunny looked into the audience and waved like mad at a man who was sitting tall.

"Takashi!" he screamed happily.

"Hn." JJ shook her head.

"OK Hunny, you'll be fine," JJ whispered. He nodded. Then, an opening to a song came on and Gaku grabbed JJ's wrist and started to dance.

"Yeah!" he yelled. Everyone but Takashi giggled or snickered.

"Damn you," JJ whispered.

"Sing!" he said happily. JJ groaned and started to sing.

"Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!" JJ sang in a bubbly tone.

"I am the candyman!" Gaku sang.

"Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!" JJ sang again, getting shoved into the tall blonde.

"Comin' from Bountyland," he sang in a deep voice.

_"Sanji's too deep," _a girl with orange hair thought.

"Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!" JJ sang, this time a little bitterly.

"I am the candyman!" Hunny sang happily.

"Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!" she sang.

"COMIN' FROM BOUNTYLAND!!" all three men sang to JJ. They started dancing weird, causing Hiei and Kurama to laugh their asses off. JJ glared at them before singing.

"I wish that you were my lollipop  
Sweet things I will never get enough!  
If you show me to the sugar tree  
Will you give me a soda-pop for free?" JJ sang to Sanji. He grinned.

"Come with me, honey  
I'm your sweet, sugar candyman  
Run like the wind  
Fly with me - to Bountyland!" Sanji sang happily. JJ sweat dropped and was tugged down to be eye-level with Hunny.

"Bite me, I'm yours  
If you're hungry, please understand  
This is the end of the sweet, sugar candyman!" Hunny sang, grinning as JJ smiled embarrassingly. Gaku pulled JJ up and she had to sing to him... _again._

"Oh, my love  
I know you are my candyman  
And oh, my love  
Your word is my command!" Sanji wrapped his arms around JJ's waist, pissing off three people; One, JJ. Two; JJ's boyfriend, Andrayus. And three; Nami, Sanji's girlfriend.

"Oh, my love  
I know you are my candyman  
And oh, my love  
Let us fly - to Bount-y-land!" JJ sang, a little less enthusiastic, to Sanji, who was sucking on a lollipop. She smacked his arms away from her waist, smirking. Sanji fell on the ground, but instantly stood up.

"Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
You are my lollipop!

Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
Sugar, sugar top!

Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
You are my lollipop!

Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
Sugar, sugar top!" JJ sang to all three men. Andrayus was recording this, and, despite hating Sanji, was laughing his ass off.

"Poor JJ," he said between laughs. JJ flipped him off before resuming her singing.

"I wish that I were a bubble gum  
Chewing on me, baby, all day long!  
I will be begging for sweet delight  
Until you say I am yours tonight!" JJ sang to Gaku, who was grinning. A girl with long blonde hair, who was sitting next to a man with glasses and a man with autumn hair, was giggling.

"Gaku's got a cru-ush!" she whispered.

"Finally, eh Riiko?" the man with autumn hair asked. The man with glasses growled.

"Aww, Soshi! Don't be like that!" the man said to Soshi.

"You're not me, Night," he whispered to Night. Riiko shushed them.

"Come with me, honey  
I'm your sweet, sugar candyman!" Gaku sang. Hunny tugged JJ down to her knees and he started to sing.

"Run like the wind  
Fly with me to Bount-y-land!" he sang, pretty good too! Takashi smiled a bit. (OMZ!!) Sanji lifted JJ from the ground and smiled. JJ growled loudly.

"Bite me, I'm yours  
If you're hungry, please understand  
This is the end of the sweet, sugar candyman!" he said in that weird, 4Shits, err... Kids, voice.

"Oh, my love  
I know you are my candyman  
And oh, my love  
Your word is my command!" JJ sang, struggling to touch the ground. Gaku took her from Sanji and threw her over his shoulder.

_"Idiotic cosplaying business man," _JJ thought bitterly.

"Oh my, love  
I know you were my candyman  
And oh, my love  
Let us fly - To Bount-y-land!" JJ finally got down to the ground, falling on her back. Hiei, Kurama, Riiko, and Nami started laughing. A man with sea green-ish hair 'Hn'ed. Hiei smacked him before laughing again.

Hunny helped JJ stand, much to her pleasure.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Oh my, love  
I know you are my Candyman  
And oh, my love  
Your word is my command!

Oh my, love  
I know you are my Candyman  
And oh, my love  
Let us fly - To Bount-y-land!" she sang to Hunny as she let him sit on her shoulders.

"I am the candyman  
Comin' from Bountyland

I am the candyman  
COMIN' FROM BOUNTYLAND!!" the three men sang.

"COMIN' FROM BOUNTYLAND!!" the sang again, this time screaming it out.

"Oh my, love  
I know you are my Candyman  
And oh, my love  
Your word is my command!

Oh my, love  
I know you were my candyman  
And oh, my love  
Let us fly - To Bount-y-land!" JJ sang to Gkau and Sanji. Hunny was still on her shoulders. Andrayus laughed.

"Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
You are my lollipop!

Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
Sugar, sugar top!

Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
You are my lollipop!

Oo-oh-ohh-ohh!  
Sugar, sugar top!" JJ finished, sweat dropping as she heard more and more people laugh. But then, Takashi stood up, laughing and clapping, as did everybody else. Hunny held JJ's right hand and Sanji held JJ's left hand. Gaku held Sanji's left hand and they all bowed.

"Thank you, thank you for very much," JJ said, imitating Elvis Presley. She took Sanji's stash of lollipops from his pocket and ran away.

LATER

'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 started playing from a stereo outside in JJ's yard.

Yukina and Jin were dancing, Riiko was dancing with Night, Sanji was dancing with Nami, JJ was dancing with Andrayus, sometimes dancing with Hunny, Yusuke dancing with Botan, who had to share with Koenma and sometimes Sniper, Luffy and Vivi were dancing, Satori was dancing with Soshi, sometimes getting interrupted by Nurse, Toshiki was dancing with anyone, Natsume and Chu danced, Youko and Mukuro danced, Ishizeki and Mika were dancing, Shishi and Suzuki danced, Haruhi and Tamaki danced, Takashi and Hunny sometimes danced with Toshiki and JJ, Nojiko and Touya sometimes danced, and Kuwabara and Keiko danced. (Holy shit, that's alot of names. I probably forgot a whole bunch of others! :D)

Hiei, Zoro, Usopp, Masaki, Gaku, and Kurama were the only ones not dancing.

"Well, I guess we're the lonesome ones, huh?" Usopp asked, staring blankly at the dancers.

"Pfft. Don't get me stuck in the same category as _you_," Hiei and Zoro said, standing up and leaving.

"Sorry, but you seem too much of a loser to hang out with," Gaku said, sitting at a different spot on the ground, away from Usopp.

"Err... I agree with the cosplayin' salesguy," Masaki said, walking away.

"IT'S NOT COSPLAY!!" Gaku said in the distance.

"Suuuure," Masaki said playfully.

"... Well, it's just me an' you," Usopp said, sitting closer to Kurama. The cosplayer coughed and stood up and left. Usopp groaned.

"DAMMIT!!"

ALOT LATER

"Shh, I think I hear JJ," Hiei said to Zoro. The swordsman nodded. He was holding a cream pie. JJ could hear them and motioned someone to come closer. She held up told the person to walk through the door.

"Gee, I need my sandals!" JJ said in an obviously fake happy voice. The person opened the door and Zoro and Hiei threw a pie at the face of the person. JJ gasped.

"Hiei, Zoro, how could you?!" she asked before running away. "ATTEMPTED REVENGE, FAILED!!" she hollered before she was out of eyeshot. Zoro blinked.

"Hiei, how could you?!" Zoro ran away. Hiei blinked. He put his finger on the person's face and licked his finger.

"Hm, pretty good." The person wiped her face and Hiei jumped back. It was Mukuro.

"Hiei, you're dead!" Hiei ran away, Mukuro closely following. "I'LL MURDER YOU!!"

"DAMN YOU, JJ!!" Hiei screamed as he ran away.

* * *

... Wow, I did name alot of people for the dancing thing.

Kurama: Was that part really necessary?

Yes! It needed to be there, Fox!

Yusuke: Why?

... I'll get back to you on that. But hey, they only needed to read the part where Hiei mistakes Mukuro for me.

Hiei: (runs past me) I HATE YOU!! DX

:D Yes! And I wasn't kiddin' for the 'Attempted revenge' thing.

Kuwabara: . . .

... OK, you seriously didn't need to read this. This was a dare-fic, yet again! :P Well, I'd better go... AndtypemoreofmyQ&A. BUH-BYE!!

Yusuke and Kurama: What?!


End file.
